Corrosive Magic
Category: } Corrosive Magic (腐食性の魔法, Fushoku-sei no mahō) is a Caster Magic that allows the user to corrode any object, person, or being. It melts tissue of any human, and any object that the user will hold. This acts more like of a real Curse that doesn't allow the user to touch anyone, or anything without the person having to wear thick gloves. This magic is one of the seals created by the Kruata Clan for their unique and different kinds of magic. The former bearer of this Magic was unknown, but it was implanted into Amaryllis' heart to give her more power. Description Amaryllis first must find a target, may it be equipment or humans. Then, she touches them and ultimately corrodes them, melting them of their tissues or their substances. The only way to block or cancel out the magic is for Amaryllis Dawn to utilize a pair of gloves that don't allow the user to touch anything and make it melt. For Amaryllis, this Magic is a curse to her due to it's effects. Spells * Corrode (くさる, kusaru) is a simple technique that allows the user to corrode a simple object. This is the most simple spell one has to learn in order to utilize Corrosive Magic. In order to activate the spell, the user must touch an object without anything cancelling out the magic, if they do not remove anything that doesn't allow the spell to work, ultimately it will result in a waste of Magical Power. * Human Corrosion '''(にんげんてきでんしょく, ningenteki denshoku) allows the user to corrode any tissue of a human being or the whole body. The corrosion of the entire body take 5-10 minutes. If the target does use a shield to cancel the corrosion, they will still die from the large amounts of the tissue that they lost. * '''Corrosion Wall defends the user and their allies by forming what looks like corrosive substances. Any physical attack will melt the body part that has passed through the wall while any spell will also dissolve once it passes through. * Explosion of Corrosion causes the surrounding objects to melt. It can wrap around the target, consuming them in minutes if they do not attempt to escape. The shell becomes tighter and tighter, until either the target dies from suffocation or too much tissue lost. * Magic Corrode causes the spell that the target wields melt. It can be used for weapons as well as physical attacks that are imbued with magic. The spell though, doesn't last for too long and the user still can be hit if the timer runs out. * Liquid Corrosive Material allows the user to convert their magical power into green material that Amaryllis can consume, allowing her to wield Dual Element God Slayer magic. Mainly, her resources are the acids from batteries, so this technique mainly is just for quick consumption of the material she needs. Trivia * Originally, the author planned to use it as a Lost Magic, but Per said that it was too simple. * The author used her Science book for the description.